


【影日】My Vows

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Weddings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 2021年9月10日，影山飞雄选手和日向翔阳选手的婚礼在某太平洋岛国举办……
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 影日婚礼妄想，原著基础衍生  
> * 除影日外全员友情向

2021年9月10日，南太平洋上某岛国的高级酒店里工作人员正在准备着今天将要举办的一场小型婚礼。  
悬崖旁边的镂空教堂布置的十分简单，不同于通常婚礼的缤纷花卉，现场多用绿植和藤木，点缀以鸡蛋花，显得清新盎然。两边摆着金属质地的宾客椅，椅背配有常青藤装饰。教堂面朝西南方向，着眼处尽是南太平洋蔚蓝的海水，一望无际，而一层层的浪花像蓝宝石的闪光，迷得人移不开目光。  
距离婚礼开始还有6个小时。

参加婚礼的宾客已经陆续抵达酒店，顺着工作人员的引领来到新人下榻的别墅。  
“诶呀，真没想到这一天终于来了……”刚踏进房间的菅原已经开始擦拭眼角。“影山和日向，啊，影山和日向……”

“菅你差不多得了，还没开始呢。”大地拍了拍挚友的后背。已经当上警部补的他看上去黝黑健壮了许多。

“哟，你们来啦！”正带着助理给新人熨烫礼服的东峰抬起头招呼自己的两位老友。以简约经典又不失对潮流灵敏嗅觉著称的东峰旭已经是在东京小有名气的独立设计师了，给社会名流设计礼服已经是家常便饭。这回轮到自己高中的两个直系学弟，又是日本男子排球队的主力选手，这么重要的场合他绝对不会缺席。大手笔地一手包办了两人每人三套的正装礼服。不过当事二人对于款式、颜色没有任何要求，刚好方便了他自由发挥。

菅原用力地在东峰胸口一锤，接近一米九身高的大块头顿时痛得缩了起来，“看着不赖嘛，旭！”

“菅你能不能不要每次见我都这样？你难道平时也是这么对付你的学生么？”

“没有没有，他们都乖得很！”

大地在旁边哼了一声，菅原所谓的“乖学生”，他在某次被菅原诓去做安全教育时深刻体会过了。

“影山和日向呢？”大地环顾整栋别墅，问出了关键问题。

“嗯？”还在整理衣领的东峰猛然抬头。“刚刚还在啊。”

“影山和日向选手刚刚好像说着什么今天运动量还不够，就跑出去了……”旁边的小助理说。

“搞毛线啊？他们究竟知不知道今天是什么日子啊？”大地急急忙忙冲出去准备找人，一副要把犯人抓捕归案的态势。而菅原已经气定神闲地朝婚礼管家要了一杯莫吉托，坐在窗边赏海景了。

————————————————

两位当事人此刻已经找到了服务人员说的从宾馆所在悬崖通向海边的路，向着细白的沙滩冲去。一共600级沿着悬崖由石头开凿出的台阶，又陡且急，但丝毫不影响一黑一白两个身影交错着矫健地向下跑去。

日向一跃跳下来最后三级台阶，稳稳地落于沙滩之上，刚好领先影山一个身位。“日向选手，胜出！”转身张开双臂，朝着影山得意地笑着。

“切，刚才你抢跑了！”依然穿着“二传手之魂”T恤的影山愤愤地说着，不过他不得不承认日向更加灵活了。“从这里跑到远处的那座浮桥，比不比？”

“居然敢在沙地上挑战沙之忍者的本美男子，影山选手好胆量。”

“哪来那么多花里胡哨的形容词，你个呆子。”影山已经做出了冲刺跑的架势。

“输了的可不许耍赖！那就，输了的今晚要百分百听从赢的人吩咐！”

“一言为定！”

两道疾风划开了沙滩上燥热的暑气。正值正午，热带气候的旱季的太阳不留情面地直射地面，沙滩上仿佛泛着热浪，如果不是穿着鞋，怕是脚底板都会被烫掉一层皮。不过他们并不在乎这些。

由于日程安排紧张，影山和日向又分属不同职业球队，他们昨天深夜才得空飞六七个小时到达这里，倒头就睡，根本没来及好好探索一下这个旅游国家的风土人情，也没空看下自己下榻的带有无边泳池，可以俯瞰南太平洋的豪华别墅。所以早上睁眼之后，日向才看到如蓝宝石一般的海景，嘴里除了“哇”，“好厉害”什么都说不出来，然后就一直嚷嚷着要去海边看看。做了许久的长途飞机，影山也觉得手脚憋闷，他们便一拍即合溜了出来。

“影山君和日向君，不会迷路吧？”正在和酒店工作人员沟通教堂和晚宴布置的仁花很担忧。

“我猜，至少，他们知道酒店的名字，我昨天再三嘱咐过了。”山口安慰道。

“那两个单细胞怕是要绕着整个岛跑一圈才找得回来了。环岛一周多少来着？啊，好像是400公里。”从山口背后出现的月岛推了推眼镜，一贯地毒舌。

一阵静默笼罩了整个别墅。

“没事——”角落里一直盯着电脑的研磨抬起头，“我带了无人机，以备不时之需。”

“不要出事不要出事不要出事……”仁花已经语无伦次了。

此刻众人挂念的二人正在沙滩上你推我搡地奔跑着。虽说两点之间直线最短，但海岸线并不平直，还有冒出来的礁石来绊脚，时不时也有调皮的浪花无规律的打过来。两个人的身上很快溅满了海水和沙子，影山的刘海黏黏腻腻的贴在额头上。他抬起手想把刘海分拨到两侧，却蹭了满脸的砂砾，让媒体称之为“池面”，还曾登上杂志封面的脸此刻滑稽不堪。不过日向也没好到哪里去，好不容易白回来的皮肤在烈日下已经泛红，和明亮的橙色交相呼应，鲜艳夺目。毛茸茸的卷发也趴在头顶，汗滴顺着发缕滴下。

浮桥看着不远，实际上却有两三公里的距离。早就适应沙滩场地的日向自然显露出优势，轻快地利用着沙子给的反作用力向前奔去，成功再次领先影山到达浮桥旁边。

“成功——！”他说着便呈大字型仰面躺在细腻的沙滩上，原本晴朗的天空出现了成团的云。他大口大口地喘着气。“我——赢了！”

“起来呆子，刚跑完别马上躺下。”影山弯下腰伸出手想把他从沙滩上拉起来，“我们得去补充水分——”

日向拉住他的手，反过来一用力把他也拽倒在沙滩上，躺在自己身侧。

“输的人听话，躺好！”日向用对小朋友说话的语气说着，转过来支起侧半身对着影山。

和刚才干燥的沙滩不同，这一片刚被海浪滋润过，凉丝丝的。空气中几乎凝固的暑气也消散了一些，还有着徐徐凉风，好不惬意。

“我还是好喜欢沙滩和大海啊！最棒了！”日向伸了个懒腰。  
“那你也不能一直打沙排啊？”  
“啊？”  
“一直打沙排的话，就没办法一起打球了……”  
“我只是说我喜欢沙滩和大海，谁说要打沙排了，你个满脑子排球的单细胞！”

“啊？你有什么资格说我？在家里练球把吊灯砸下来还把茶几砸坏的是谁？”  
“那次不是你提出来的要在家里找手感练练球么？”  
“可是把家具砸坏的又不是我！”

自知理亏的日向自然不会认怂，直接对着影山亲了上去，还顺便想把他往海里推。而影山人高手长力气大，自然不会让他得逞。日向柔韧性甚佳，灵活运用着还能自由活动的双腿，缠住了影山的腰，就要拧着身子带着他往海水的方向滚，有一股破釜沉舟的气势。  
媒体是不会相信眼前24岁的影山飞雄选手和25岁的日向翔阳选手在靠近赤道的某个岛国，人迹罕至的沙滩上，在进行摔跤训练的。

正当他们打得难舍难分之时，一阵嗡嗡声由远及近，此刻日向正压在影山身上，十指相扣，下半身交缠在一起，就算浑身是沙，姿势也暧昧的很。

“啊，找到了。”远在房间里吹着空调的研磨操作着无人机的手柄，让自带的镜头在二人身上对焦。仁花的脸看到屏幕上的画面瞬间红到冒出蒸汽。

“国王大人，这么心急要办事也请等到正事办完再说吧。”月岛的声音从无人机的扩音器传来。

影山急躁地想摆脱日向纠缠，却正在这时一个大浪无情地打了过来，把二位新人从头到尾席卷一番，又扬长而去。

“呆子，你个呆子！”日向已经从八爪鱼模式解除，影山撑着坐起来，抹了一把脸，嘴里满是咸腥味儿和沙子。而日向却咯咯笑个不停。两个人的嘴周围都红了一圈。

“研磨的无人机！”日向指着无人机的方向，朝镜头大幅度挥挥手。

“你们在那里不要动，我让阿黑现在去接你们。”

不愧是年纪轻轻就创业的人，想得可太周到了。在场的人无一不这么想着。要让他俩现在自己回来，今天的婚礼大概就要取消了。

————————

要说影山和日向，在二人的共同好友看来，根本无法想象他们和别人共度余生的可能。两个单细胞似乎从第一次见面开始，脑子里就只剩下排球和彼此了。就是如何捅破那层名为队友、搭档、对手，却实际名为伴侣的那层窗户纸倒是让周围人捏了一把汗。

高中时期的形影不离没能让他们成功跨越这个坎，接着日向远赴巴西两年，也没能让他们更进一步。一切的契机在于日向回国加入黑狼队的首秀，和阿德勒的对战之后，二人隔着球网惊骇世俗的一吻。  
日向首秀非常的成功，充分体现了自己作为全能型接应在场上应有的价值，黑狼队也以终盘微弱的优势赢得了这场对决。和裁判、对手致意后，观众只看到阿德勒队的天才二传手隔着网把黑狼队的小个子接应隔着网喊过来，两个人激烈地交流着什么。

高个子抓着网，气势汹汹，小个子也昂着头，仍像在场上一样像只张扬的小野兽般还击着。接着阿德勒队20号选手抓住了黑狼队21号的胸口，阿德勒和黑狼队的队长以为两个人要打起来了急忙赶过去想拉开二人距离。却出乎意料地两个人凶狠地嘴对嘴碰到了一起。

要说是亲吻吧这个撞击感有点儿过强，要说不是亲吻两个人的嘴唇又实打实的紧贴着，脸都被球网勒变形了。场内观众一时不知该作何反应，倒是观战的乌野众人由菅原带头吹着口哨，拍手欢呼起来。而场边的记者闪光灯亮个不停，从各个角度记录着这幅奇景。两队的队长一时尴尬地不知道要不要领回各自队员，只得隔着网面面相觑。

“你把你家二传手拉开。”黑狼队队长明暗对着阿德勒昼神队长使劲儿比划着。  
昼神两手摊开，无奈的摇摇头，眼神表达着，“黏在一起了分不开。”

“他们什么时候在一起了的？”  
“他们早就在一起了吧？”  
“哇——”  
场上各自的老熟人们也眼睛圆睁，热切地讨论着，看热闹不嫌事大。

“麻烦去开房吧。”佐久早熟练地带上口罩，转身走向了球员通道。

虽说公开出柜这件事在日本国内引起了轩然大波，不过正面影响多于负面影响。二人的赞助商可是乐开了花。研磨的公司Bouncing Ball 也借此机会被动的被大力宣传了一把，油管频道适时推出了影山和日向选手的精彩剪辑，还有很多粉丝没见过的高中比赛镜头和日常画面，点击数很快破百万。

————————————

“婚礼婚礼，要办的。”乌野众人得出一致意见，自觉的把自己放在了娘家人的位置上，月岛不置可否的表示自己不想被两个单细胞的限制级画面污染，却也帮着编辑了祝福视频的文案，也乖乖的排好假期飞过来。

身为日向的赞助商和多年好友，又是油管博主的研磨承担了摄影摄像和后期的工作，毕竟自己的工作室已经轻驾就熟。仁花担任了场地设计，东峰承担了服装造型，二人的婚礼也在众人的帮助下徐徐准备着。

不过新郎新郎二人却对此并无任何自觉，不然也不会发生婚礼当天没涂防晒霜烈日下跑步这种荒唐事。

东峰带来的造型师看到本来可以抹杀无数菲林的脸被糟蹋成现在这个样子，痛心疾首。短袖T恤遮盖的部位还好，没遮住的部位通红，一碰到两个人都倒吸一口气喊痛。二人本来都在男生中算是白皙的皮肤此刻底色都变了三个色调，准备的底妆毫无用处，为了衬托二人的西装此刻配着着自然的“晒伤妆”也有些滑稽。

“对不起……”日向拉着影山一起给东峰学长道歉。  
“没事没事，”好脾气的学长摆摆手，“我来看看还能怎么救一下。”

下午五点半，好在一切都按计划开始了。烈日已经西斜，透过海平面处层层的云朵折射出温柔的霞光，投射在挽着手共同走向牧师面前的二人身上。一直放松嬉闹的日向此刻才觉得自己无比紧张，运动发达的神经也拯救不了此刻僵硬得几乎同手同脚的步伐。影山更是神情专注地盯着自己的脚面，眉头几乎皱成一团，生怕踩错一级台阶。

日向不是没幻想过自己的婚礼，上高中以前陪着妈妈看的剧情片爱情片里总有穿着白裙披着头纱款款走来的新娘，对着新婚丈夫嫣然地一笑的西式婚礼，又或者是穿着白无垢的古代片里传统的日式婚礼，总之都会有一个模模糊糊的女孩子的形象出现在自己的幻想里。好像是上高中以后，他做如此幻想的机会越来越少，青春的绮梦中本来模糊的女孩子的形象也不知为何越来越模糊。

直到某次梦里突然出现自己搭档二传手的黑脸，把他直接吓醒。盯着自己和式房间的天花板大口喘着气，掐着自己胳膊来确定刚刚压在自己身上的二传手只是一个梦。摸着底裤上的一片濡湿，蹑手蹑脚地穿过二楼走廊做着善后。自己也第一次明确意识到了对影山的复杂情感。不过只是因为每天从早到晚都和这个家伙黏在一起才会让他有机会进入自己的梦境，才不是因为自己喜欢他，绝对不是。他洗了一把脸，疯狂摇着头，想把刚才令人惊恐的梦境从记忆中甩出去。

接着他们从乌野毕业了，经过一年的适应性训练，日向奔赴巴西开始正式练习沙滩排球。可是为什么不能每天相见了，那个家伙的脸还时不时出现在自己的梦里，且越来越露骨？梦里影山手掌的温度如此真实，总是精心修剪的圆滑的指尖拂过他身体的触感让他在梦里一次次颤抖着。他盯着自己沾满浊液的手，幻想着搭档的脸，真的太糟糕了。

回国以后，对影山渴望占有与被占有的欲望几乎要撑破了他，得知自己有首发上场对阵阿德勒的机会后更加肆意滋长。我来了，打败他，拥有他。成为了日向这段时间唯一的念头。

赛后和影山眼神对上的瞬间，他就明白了这家伙和自己所渴望的无差。赛后飙涨的荷尔蒙让他们在赛场上留下了那个惊世之吻。积攒了五六年之久的心绪一旦爆发则无边无际，攻城略地一般席卷而来。

“The two talented young men met at 2011…” 操着浓重口音的牧师念着祝词，好在这里宗教氛围并不浓厚，酒店贴心的准备了可以承担同性情侣证婚的牧师。

影山和日向都穿着规矩的西装三件套，影山是午夜蓝配着海蓝色的暗纹，日向是浅香槟的纯色。一个系领带一个着领结，映着夕阳的光浑然天成。日向侧头看着自己的伴侣，他神情依然紧张，双唇紧闭，他不禁觉得好笑，也不知道影山这么多年英语水平长进多少了。在自己笑场以前急忙把目光收回，继续看着牧师一字一句地念着仁花和月岛一起修改出来的祝词。

“You may say your vows.” 牧师把话筒递到日向手里。  
“影山，你虽然单细胞又别扭，”日向调皮地盯着影山的眼睛，他们的手仍牵在一起，“我愿意和你——”  
日向话没说完就被影山的吻堵住了，这家伙看来真没在听牧师刚刚在说什么。  
算了，誓言什么的，以后有的是时间说，况且，这家伙今天晚上还得听自己安排呢。


	2. 柑橘，玫瑰，和你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 影山和日向婚礼当晚

“累——惨——了——！”日向飞速冲进大得过分的房间，还没来及把身上的西装马甲脱去就直接把自己仰面抛到床上。终于送走了乌野众人，二人各自职业队的队友们，新婚夫夫可算能回到自己的房间了。

“至少去洗个澡换了衣服啊呆子！你白天不就一直嚷嚷着要试试那个露天风吕？”影山合上身后步入式衣帽间的推拉门，单手扯松领带，解开了衬衫最上面三颗扣子，给闷了一晚上的领口松松气。

日向半支着身体盯着影山潇洒地全套动作，咽了咽口水。这家伙什么时候学会耍帅了？他也把手摸上了自己的领口想学着潇洒扯领带，可是一个用力把自己给勒得直咳嗽。

“你干什么呢？你戴的是领结啊！”影山正在把领带从头上取下，也顾不上手上动作，急忙快步走到床上给日向顺气。  
“咳——咳——，”日向憋得脸通红，“影山，咳，我们已经，咳咳，结婚了——”  
“给你水，”影山把床边一整个玻璃瓶的蒸馏水递给日向，他毫不客气的接过对着瓶口像刚刚喝香槟一样咕嘟咕嘟灌下去，结果被呛得更厉害了。影山手忙脚乱地从日向剧烈晃动的手上接过玻璃瓶，水不可避免的洒了一滩在床单上，又急忙继续给日向拍着后背。

日向缓了好一会儿才把气息捋顺，脸仍是鲜艳的粉红色，身上还规矩的穿着白色衬衫和西装马甲，像是花园里娇艳的郁金香，粉底橙边的。「好可爱」影山在心里默默地想着，想搂过来亲一口他圆滚滚的脑袋。

然而日向伸出手和他保持着一臂距离，但是眼睛已经半眯起来，还泛着泪花（应该是刚才呛的）“我——先说好，”他停顿了一下，还觉得晕晕乎乎，晚宴上喝过的酒劲儿上来了，“你——不允许——再叫我——呆子了——嗝……”他打了个酒嗝，气味很冲，影山直皱眉头。“我们——已经——嗝——结……结婚了！你骂我呆子——嗝——那你就和呆子——结婚了——”他低下了头，像是打蔫儿的花朵，来回晃悠着，“那你就——也是呆子——啊呸——，”他带着气音，在影山听来却是奶声奶气的，“你本来就是呆子！”这句倒是说得十分连贯。他已经有点儿坐不稳了，上半身开始向后滑倒，影山伸出自己的长胳膊一把把自己的新婚伴侣捞了过来，让他的额头靠着自己的肩膀。两条白色西装裤包裹的结实有力的腿也顺势缠住了他的腰。

影山皱眉，这呆子刚刚究竟喝了多少酒？两瓶香槟？不至于吧……身为职业运动员，很少有机会能放纵地享受美食，更别提饮酒了。仅有的几次乌野排球部聚会他们也是因为处于赛期中间而没有沾染酒精。所以日向酒量究竟怎么样他也并不清楚。刚刚晚宴上表现还算正常，包括在异想天开的隔网把气球当排球打的游戏中日向也没看出来晃晃悠悠的。

此时的日向还在嘟囔着一些什么“呆子”，“バガ山”（bagayama）还有些完全听不清的哼唧，然而不久就传出了轻微的鼾声，胳膊也像树袋熊一样环抱着影山的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋在影山的颈窝处蹭来蹭去找到一个合适的角度，舒服地哼哼着。影山一只手还拿着那瓶从日向手上抢救下来的玻璃瓶，无处安放，另外一只手仍轻拍着他的后背。

他微微叹了口气，自己的恋人，啊不，合法伴侣，一旦睡着就像个小孩子一样（不睡着也是个小孩子）的性格他再清楚不过了。为了不惊醒日向，他半侧身倾斜着，缓慢地把瓶子放到地上，而身上这个小型人形挂件一动不动，仿佛在他身上做了个窝。日向的脸上汗津津的，脸颊绯红，长而翘的睫毛在脸上投下一片细密的阴影，皮肤在灯光下白得剔透发光。如果忽略到浑身酒气，简直就是个洋娃娃，丝毫不像一个25岁的排球职业选手。影山觉得自己本来剪裁合体的西装裤变得有些紧。他用空出来的手托住日向被高档布料包裹的臀部，慢慢退到床边，稳稳地起身，抱着自己的新婚伴侣往户外风吕走去。

————————————————

晚风习习，虽然就在海边却没有丝毫的海腥味儿，与白天的燥热形成鲜明对比。星星如同闪闪亮亮的珍珠一般洒满了暗蓝色的天空。庭院里的芭蕉叶映着星光也仍然翠绿欲滴，肥厚的叶片被风吹动地簌簌地响。阵阵香气从角落的鸡蛋花树袭来。

影山侧过头轻吻了一下怀中日向毛茸茸的卷发，此刻发胶有些许散开，早已不再整齐。他把他的恋人平放在户外小庭院的躺椅上，自己开始调试浴缸的水温。日向在躺椅上睡得很熟，头微微偏向一侧，嘴角似乎还有点儿口水。影山无奈的拿手拭去透明的涎水，“喂，日向！”他轻拍他的脸，“至少去刷个牙好么，臭死了。”

“嗯——？”日向眼睛都没睁开，懒洋洋地晃了晃头，“好累——不要嘛——”

影山很无奈，虽然醉酒的日向看起来格外的软乎乎的，但脾气也比平时更任性了几倍。只能先动手帮他脱去西装马甲，日向勉强地配合着他的动作，但眼睛却是没有睁开一下。白天的晒痕还存留在脖子上，不过和此刻因为醉酒而通红的脸倒是一个色调了。他把日向从正装中一层层剥离开，一手搂住肩膀，另一只手从膝盖下方穿过，横抱进浴缸里面的小平台上靠着。他麻利地把自己的西装拖下，和日向的正装一起在步入式衣帽间挂好，也一起躺进足够容纳他们两个人的白色大理石浴缸中，水面刚到脚踝处，缓缓的水流冲刷着一天的疲惫。

他左手穿过日向腋下把他捞过来，让他背靠在自己怀里，两条长腿形成一个包围圈，把他软趴趴的上半身固定住。右手拿着淋浴喷头，调节好水流温柔地淋洗着他的头发。白天的刘海被造型师打理成了时下流行的逗号刘海，一遇水就全军溃散成软趴趴的形状。影山并没有弟弟妹妹，自然也没有帮他人洗澡的经历。水柱顺着日向成缕的刘海滴下，顺着挺翘的鼻尖往下流，晶莹地水滴映着室内温暖的黄色灯光。影山正欣赏着日向小巧的鼻尖和下颌，手上的淋浴喷头没调整好角度让日向今晚第二次呛了水（第一次完完全全是日向自己的责任）。  
日向一个激灵张牙舞爪地要起身，头发上的水滴溅了影山一头一脸。影山白天被造型师细心打理过的发型也不复存在，他拿手抹去脸上滴落的水珠，把橙发小个子继续按回怀里。

“影山你谋杀我！”日向却不准备善罢甘休，继续在影山怀里扭着身体，不打算乖乖就擒。

“啧——”影山发出一声闷哼，醉鬼做事不知轻重，光滑的臀瓣重重的蹭过他自己的敏感部位。

“呀，小影山很精神嘛！”日向当然没有忽视掉顶着自己屁股的棒状物体，就算浴缸中流淌的是温水，它的温度仍然不容忽视，更别提本来就不可小觑的大小。转眼之间他就像一条泥鳅在浅水里翻了个身，右手握住影山的性器，趴在他的结实的大腿上把玩起来。  
“喂你做什么——”影山想往后躲，却顶到了浴缸的大理石，他已经退到底端了。

“小影山好久不见！”日向眼神迷离却一板一眼的和手中的性器打着招呼，还作势亲了一口，影山觉得自己脸上的温度都要沸腾了。“真的——好久——好久——没见过了呢——嗝。”浴缸中水面晃动，撩着日向的下巴。“集训两周——连着两场比赛——再加上商业活动——”日向掰着手指头数着他们不能相见的日子，还是奶声奶气地，“五周！”他从下而上的盯着影山，把自己左手伸到影山眼前，夸张地张开所有手指，大大的眼睛扑闪扑闪还带着委屈，脸上还带着醉酒的红晕。在氤氲的蒸汽中，日向看起来「十分可口」，影山感觉自己下半身又硬了几分，吞咽着口水。

可是现在的日向明显是喝醉了，这样会不会算趁人之危？影山双手扶着浴缸两侧，平静着自己的冲动。水面渐渐没过影山的大腿，日向趴在他两腿之间，浑圆雪白的臀瓣刚好露出水面。

“该死，”在集训和赛期中也乖乖禁欲了五周的影山难捱住最原始的冲动，撇过头去盯着浴缸旁边翠绿的热带绿植，脸颊也熏染着绯红色。他感受到日向不安分的手指轻握住已经完全勃起的性器，轻轻上下撸动着。水面也一晃一晃地略过他的囊袋，刺激着密集分布的神经。他咬紧嘴唇，克制住几乎要脱口的声音，不然一定会被日向嘲笑的。

但接着，他感觉到自己的前端被包裹进了一片温暖与湿润当中，日向灵巧的舌尖同时在调皮地转着圈在铃口舔舐着。影山感觉自己已经硬得发痛了。

“呆子快停下！我可不想和醉鬼乱来！”影山扭过头按住日向湿漉漉的脑袋，让日向再乱来一下他的自控力的弦就要断了。要是五周以来第一次就这么交代了，可就输了。但日向并没有停下自己的动作，反而把柱身吞入地更深了，几乎没进了喉咙。影山喉头逸出一声呻吟，按住日向后脑的手不自觉得向下按，从温润诱人的口腔中渴求更多。

“唔——”日向抗议着被迫地深喉，可这声嘤咛在影山体内已经苏醒的野兽听来就是悦耳的邀请。但职业运动员的身体素质可不是摆设，就算是半醉半醒日向也还是挣脱影山的手掌，单手撑起上半身，右手还停留在已经闪着水光的性器上。

“诶呀，影山君和小影山君就这么迫不及待呀？看来是真憋坏了。”眼睛半睁，嘴唇周围还带着红肿。虽说平时的日向在性事上一向很主动，但在酒精的作用下这份主动被扩大了十倍。他此刻已经跪在浴缸中，撑住身体的左手扶住影山的右肩，但右手仍在把玩手里已经完全充血的性器。  
“日向，”影山觉得自己嗓子有点儿沙哑了，“你喝醉了。”  
“我——没有！”日向翻着水光的眸子闪亮，“要做！——要！狠狠地——做！”像个小孩子一般抗议着，右手的动作也加大了力道，掌心的茧子摩擦着影山最敏感的部位。“今天——你得——听我的！”

影山皱眉，他不是不想，他实在是很想。但考虑到今天白天的消耗以及明天就得长途飞机飞回日本，还是等回东京他们的家再说比较好。况且醉鬼说得话能信几分？

日向停留在他右肩的手抚上他的脸颊，又向后插入他柔顺的黑发，“今天白天——我赢了！”日向摩擦着他的双唇，嘴中的酒气混合着果香，“听我的——做嘛！”

“啧，”这呆子是一点儿没明白自己的克制了，“那接下来发生什么我可就不管了。”日向欣然同意，唇舌交缠，顺着影山舌头轻舔了一下他的上颚，抚上他的后脑来加深这个吻。

温热的水流还在从浴缸一侧设计成微型瀑布的出水口潺潺流出，水面已经没至影山的人鱼线，两条长腿在浴缸中伸直。日向已经爬到影山大腿上面对他坐好，被晒红的双腿缠住影山的腰，二人的唇舌交战仍然难舍难分。影山的手早已离开浴缸边沿，顺着日向潮红的脸颊，脖颈处的晒痕，仍然光滑白皙但充满线条的后背，在腰窝处摩挲盘旋一会儿又不舍地向下抚去，再顺着臀缝找寻到自己渴求许久的入口。

日向搂着影山的肩膀，埋在他的颈窝，发梢扫着他的耳垂，随着影山手指的深入而颤动着。时隔几周，日向的内壁十分紧涩，好在温热的水流可以作些许润滑。一个吃痛，日向立马张嘴咬住影山三角肌，留下一排整齐的牙印。  
“呲——不是你说要做的么？！” 影山扭过脸却鼻子正撞上日向的脑袋。  
“笨手笨脚的！我自己来。”天才二传手的手上功夫还是第一次被埋怨，他的手不情愿地退出温暖的甬道。

然而日向的目光转向浴缸旁边同样材质平台上面的石制托盘中，端详着里面装着各种入浴剂的三个藤编盒子。  
“Iced Cucumber, 不要黄瓜。Coconut oil and rose petals，这个好诶！”日向打开一个个盖子看过去，影山觉得自己已经快忍不了了，“Baileys milk bath，百利甜酒牛奶浴么？就它啦！还有香草呢，我喜欢！” 他此刻像个刚拿到玩具的五岁孩子，调皮地扯开袋子，淡黄色的粉末散发着奶香，迅速和浴缸中已经注满一半的水融合。又打开旁边的乳白色液体玻璃瓶，全数倾倒进来。又不客气的掀开旁边玫瑰浴的盒子，撒了一大把玫瑰花瓣在乳白色的水面上。

“好啦！”他上下拍拍手，如果无视掉现在他跨坐在影山身上的坐姿，十足地天真可爱。伴随着牛奶浴和玫瑰的香气，影山已经等不及要讲面前鲜嫩可口的甜点吞噬入肚了。他再次把手伸向已经稍加开拓的甬道，日向倒没有拒绝，反而张开双腿迎接他的手指，小腿已经搭在了浴缸边沿，手还环着他的脖子。

加了入浴剂之后手指顺利地滑进温热的甬道，一根，两根，三根，影山的动作比平日更加急切。眼前的日向过于可口了，他已经今天无数次这么想了。修剪圆滑的手指总能准确略过他肠壁上凸起的点，引起怀中的牛奶味儿的橘发小个子一声声呻吟，柔嫩的大腿内侧蹭着影山结实的侧腹，伸出浴缸之外的脚尖绷起，脚趾却不停地蜷起伸展。

“手上功夫不行，嗯？”影山坏笑着再次按向日向的肠壁，他紧闭双眼，抵着影山的额头，除了一直摇头什么都说不出来，头发上甩出的水珠晶莹剔透。影山吻住日向的唇瓣，摄取着他破碎的呻吟。他借着浮力轻松地单手托起日向的臀部，另一只手找准穴口，一寸一寸把已经等候许久的性器没入。不同于平时直接的皮肉直接摩擦，温热的水流包围着他们，所以冲击都像被吸收又或是像被扩散至全身，熟悉而陌生的体验。

翻搅起来的花瓣黏在胳膊上，胸前，交缠的腰肢上，衬着乳白色的水面格外艳丽。远处的海浪在翻滚，似乎还有一两声海鸟的鸣叫。抬头的四方天地还能看到旁边高大椰子树的像被炭笔勾勒出的黑影，叶片被晚风吹得沙沙作响。

眼前这个散发着牛奶和玫瑰香气的人，接纳了他的一切优点和缺点的人，今天终于属于他了。影山低头温柔地吻着日向的发旋，却下半身跟随着本能挺进，托着日向臀部的手扶住了他精瘦的侧腹，上下寻找着进入最深的角度，水面也扬起一阵阵浪花。

他爱着日向的眼睛。可能早在第一次初三那场比赛上就被深深迷住了。不只是不服输，不服输的对手他见得多了，是欲望，是渴求，近乎执着地追求。明明技术拙劣却说着「我要打败你，成为站在球场上最久的人」也好，自顾自地冲出来说「有我在你就是最强的」也好，不计后果地决定独自去巴西也好，那双小野兽般的眼睛始终看着胜利，看着前方。影山低头吻着日向或许因醉酒和疲惫而闭合的眼眸，品尝着眼角流出的生理性泪水。

影山把面前的小野兽圈入怀中，可却不是为了圈养，而是和他一同奔跑。谁又能关住太阳呢？冲破了身高的桎梏，冲破影山自己造的壁垒，也冲破了他们多年未曾挑明的情感枷锁。

日和影，本就是相伴而生。

——————————————

（第二天早晨）  
“啊——————啊————!!”一声惨叫从浴室传来，影山急忙放下手里叠到一半的衣服重了过去。  
日向赤裸着身体，看着本就被晒伤的皮肤上面还伴随着大大小小的红痕，“影山你这家伙做了什么啊？”

“听你的话，按你的吩咐。”他欣赏着晨光之中经过系统锻炼和科学饮食的运动员的美好肉体，抱起双臂斜靠在门框上。

“？？我说了什么？？”睡醒一觉的日向显然对昨晚毫无意识。

“要我狠狠地做——”日向顾不得自己的赤身裸体冲过来捂住影山的嘴唇。

“啧，你个霸道山！”不过好像自己梦里确实有这么一段。日向撇头看了看露天浴缸里洒满的花瓣，脸颊绯红，“可恶！我还没来及好好享受超大浴缸！”

影山扭头甩开日向的手掌，圈住面前的新婚伴侣，头搁在他的头顶，“我们回日本了给公寓里也装一个，我觉得不错。”

（完）


End file.
